


Пингвины в Шмогвартсе

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Однажды пингвины захватят мир. Или хотя бы Хогвартс.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Пингвины в Шмогвартсе

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено прошлогодними командными вылупляшками с магическими [школами](http://funkyimg.com/i/2Qhv2.png).

— Гарри, ущипни меня, — раздался прямо над ухом взволнованный голос Рона. Ничего не понимая, Гарри нашарил на тумбочке очки — и спустя пару мгновений обомлел.

Около его постели, с конвертами в клювах, толпились... пингвины.

— Ты тоже их видишь? — хмыкнул Рон, кажется, с облегчением. — Хорошо. Значит, у меня не поехала крыша.

— Нет, поехала, — перебил его недовольный Симус, высовываясь из-под полога. — Какого черта вы здесь орете в такую рань? Приличные люди, между прочим, спать хотят.

При этом он совершенно без интереса посмотрел на пингвинов-почтальонов.

Рон и Гарри переглянулись.

— Послушай, приличный человек, — максимально вежливо начал Рон. — А тебя не смущает, что в нашей спальне преспокойно расхаживают... Экзотические птицы?

Симус моргнул. Почесал в затылке.

— Это же пингвины. Что в них экзотического?

Гарри озадаченно пожал плечами. Если честно, он ожидал другой реакции. И совершенно не ожидал того, что случилось потом.

А потом Симус сказал:

— Что в них такого? Пингвины же всегда почту носят.

Рон даже поперхнулся.

— К-как это?

— Как-как. Медленно, но надежно! — огрызнулся Симус и задернул полог.

Гарри повернулся к Рону. Тот стоял с отвисшей челюстью.

— Это какой-то розыгрыш? Или сон дурацкий? 

Гарри опустился на корточки и осторожно погладил гладкую пингвинью спину. 

— На сон не похоже. Вполне натуральный пингвин. 

Рон, кажется, начал приходить в себя. Во всяком случае, он уже не выглядел таким мелово-бледным, да и спросил вполне бодро:

— Что будем делать?

Гарри поправил очки.

— Применим годами испытанный метод. Спросим у Гермионы.

Впрочем, странности продолжились, хотя они даже не успели подойти к дверям спальни.

— Гарри, — простонал Рон жалобно. — Ты здесь единственный адекватный человек...

— Сколько комплиментов за одно утро, — не удержался Гарри.

— Напомни мне, друг, что мы с тобой вчера носили как стандартную школьную форму, а?

— Ну, э... Мантию. — Гарри даже затруднился с ответом. — А что?

— А то, что вот эта штука даже отдалённо на мантию не похожа.

И с этими словами Рон поднял за плечи изрядно потрепанный черный фрак и рубашку, явно не новую. Но исключительно белоснежную.

— Чувствуется рука миссис Уизли, — оценил Гарри. — Что ж. Почту носят пингвины... Ученики Хогвартса одеты как пингвины... Не удивлюсь, если, пока мы спали, эти пернатые задницы захватили весь мир.

Рон опять побледнел и с опаской покосился на одежду в руках.

— И что будем делать?

— Нужно не выделяться из толпы, — рассудил Гарри. — Может быть, тогда поймем, чо происходит. А пока — надо дождаться Гермиону. 

Кое-как натянув фраки, они спустились вниз по лестнице. Пингвин-почтальон, смешно переваливаясь и не выпуская из клюва конверт, затрусил следом. 

— Слушай, Гарри, — сказал Рон, подозрительно косясь на птицу. — Может, это вражеский шпион?

— Для шпиона он слишком неуклюжий, — сказал тот. — И слишком заметный. Слушай, давай сначала дождемся Гермиону? 

Рон, пожалуй, не выглядел до конца убежденным, но притих, с опаской то и дело поглядывая на пингвина.

Гостиная постепенно начала заполняться студентами, одетыми, к сожалению, все в те же черно-белые пингвиньи фраки.

Либо Хогвартс накрыл массовый психоз, либо они с Роном просто сошли с ума. Наконец в гостиной, позевывая, появилась Гермиона. Одетая в скромное черное платьице с ослепительно белой манишкой, она не казалась хоть немного удивлённой творящимся вокруг черно-белым безумием. 

— Привет, Гермиона, — как можно более спокойно сказал Гарри. — Возможно, я задам тебе странный вопрос... Но скажи мне, как давно почту волшебников носят пингвины?

Лоб Гермионы прорезала тоненькая морщинка — и тут же пропала.

— Ну, я точную дату вряд ли назову... это надо в истории Шмогвартса смотреть.

***

И тут бедняга Рон не выдержал. Он привык, что его мир держится на трех китах: дома его всегда ждала любящая семья, лучший друг Гарри всегда затаскивал в совершенную задницу, из которой потом сообща приходилось искать выход, а Гермиона всегда была умной.

Теперь третий кит явно решил подать в отставку (и Рон совершенно бы не удивился, если бы и с первым было что-то не так, например, что вместо семьи у него теперь стадо... Стая... Кучка дружелюбных пингвинов).

Словом, Рон затосковал. И, позабыв о конспирации, завопил что было сил:

— Какой еще, во имя пресвятых Мерлиновых панталон, Шмогвартс?!

Гермиона подняла брови.

Потом наклонилась и слегка постучала костяшкой пальца по лбу Рона.

— Твоя гениальность меня с каждым днем поражает. Спустя столько лет не запомнить названия школы, в которой учишься...

Рон со стоном откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Гарри, я больше не могу. Разговаривай с ней сам.

Гарри откашлялся.

— Гермиона. Возможно, я покажусь тебе странным. Но не могла бы ты принести эту вашу... Историю...

Произнести исковерканное название школы он так и не смог.

— Да что с вами такое сегодня?! — проворчала Гермиона, вставая. — Хорошо, сейчас принесу. 

Бросив на них подозрительный взгляд, она скрылась в спальне для девочек. 

— Ты хоть что-нибудь понимаешь? — шепнул Рон. 

Гарри покачал головой. 

Впрочем, когда ему на колени легла Подлинная и Достоверная история Школы чародейства и Волшебства «Шмогвартс», вопросов меньше не стало.

Потому что книга была явно подлинной.

— Девиз «Не щекочи спящего пингвина», — обморочным тоном прочел заглянувший через плечо Гарри Рон.

— Да что не так? — не унималась Гермиона, переводя с одного на другого уже явно обеспокоенный взгляд. — Мальчики, вы можете объяснить?

Гарри сосредоточенно листал книгу. Портреты основателей. Где-то же они должны быть. Ага!

Он с облегчением выдохнул. Потому что почти ожидал увидеть вместо знакомых лиц что-нибудь этакое. Черно-белое. С клювом.

И тут он прочел подписи к портретам.

Годрик Пингвиндор.

Салазар Слизенгвин

Ровена Пингвинкло.

Хельга Хафнгвин.

Гарри захлопнул книгу.

— Ладно. Признаю. Я сошел с ума. Отдайте мне мою сову, и я пойду отсюда в Святого Мунго. Или Святого Пингвиньего бога. Куда угодно.

— Какую сову, Гарри? — мягко спросила его Гермиона. Таким тоном тетя Петунья спрашивала Дадли, а точно ли он хочет пятую порцию омлета. — У тебя же всегда пингвин был. Белый. Альбинос.

Гостиную факультета Пингвиндор в школе Шмогвартс потряс отчаянный вопль:

— Хедвиг-то за что?!

***

— Гарри, прекрати орать, — поморщился Рон. — Слушай, по-моему, наш таинственный пингвин-письмоносец чего-то от нас хочет.

И верно.

Птица, наверное с помощью какой-то особой пингвиньей магии взобравшаяся на диван, уронила конверт Гарри на колени и с чувством выполненного долга зашлепала прочь.

Плотный пергамент долго не поддавался. А затем... 

***

— ВАС ПРИВЕТСТВУЮТ УЖАСТИКИ УМНИКОВ УИЗЛИ! — прогрохотало письмо. — НАДЕЕМСЯ, ПЕРВОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ ПАТЕНТОВАННЫХ СУПЕРРЕАЛИСТИЧНЫХ ГРЕЗ ПРОШЛО УСПЕШНО.

НАШИ ВИДЕНИЯ НЕ ОТЛИЧИТЬ ОТ РЕАЛЬНОСТИ. ПОПРОБУЙТЕ САМИ ВСЕГО ЗА НЕСКОЛЬКО ЗВОНКИХ МОНЕТ.

Затем раздался хохот, и письмо, прежде чем осыпаться пеплом, добавило обычным голосом одного из близнецов:

— С первым апреля, парни. Надеюсь, вам понравились наши пингвинчики. Жаль, что мы не можем видеть ваши лица.

***

Гарри открыл глаза — снова в собственной спальне, но уже, слава богу, безо всяких пингвинов.

— Напомни мне, почему мы не идем убивать твоих братьев прямо сейчас?

На соседней кровати завозился Рон.

— Хотя бы потому, что сегодня их день рождения, — проворчал он.

— Так себе аргумент.

— Согласен.


End file.
